


Oh, To Sleep and Forget

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Okay Mostly Hurt, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Suicidal Thoughts, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Snape startled out of sleep, screams and visions of dead, emerald colored eyes chasing him into wakefulness.
Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863376
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Oh, To Sleep and Forget

Snape startled out of sleep, screams and visions of dead, emerald colored eyes chasing him into wakefulness. He shook himself and began methodically untangling himself from his bedding. So the potion hadn’t worked then.

Fantastic, another variant of the Dreamless Sleep he could cross off. Snape had been plagued with nightmares and accompanying night terrors on and off since The First War.  
About a year after Voldemort's disappearance, and annoyed that even with the potion he was unable to sleep through the night he had tipped an entire bottle of lavender oil into the Dreamless Sleep he had been brewing.

It had worked. He hadn't woken up screaming, tangled in his bed clothes, or with a pounding sense of dread and pain that refused all comfort. The fact that he also hadn’t woken up for eighteen hours was only a small worry.

Snape groaned and rubbed a hand over his face, Dreamless Sleep was a relatively simple potion to make but if the ingredient proportions were not kept even its strength didn’t increase in a linear fashion. Customizing it to the drinker was tricky and could be very dangerous...Still he thought eyeing the clock opposite his bed (it read nine past four in the morning), it might well be worth the experimentation.  
The fact that he might not wake up at all...Well it was not as cold a comfort as one might imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but it got away from me.


End file.
